WONDERLOST: A Bolt Fanfiction
by xBluePandaa
Summary: Bolt is in search for his long lost friend, Mittens, but does he really want to be just friends? *btw* I know that the hamster is named Rhino, but for some odd reason his name is Rex so, rookie mistake on my part, lol. but I hope you enjoy! :3 love you all
1. Chapter 1: The Runaway

**Hey guys! It is me Josh! :D and this is my first ever fanficiton! I have to admit I am a bit new, but I know I will get better :) .  
, and I promise that Chapter 2 will be longer, sorry guys XD**

Prologue : _(Bolt's P.O.V.)_

I awake from yet another dream, it wasn't as dark as the ones before, but it wasn't like the good ones I had when I was a pup. It was about _her._ She was, really, the only one who understood, besides Penny obviously, but I mean for a cat, she had a heart beneath all of the jokes aside from the hatred she had when she first met me. I love her. After I left, after saving Penny, after everything that happened… I just feel lost; I'm in a never-ending road. Today, I am making a change. I don't know where life will take him, and I don't know what life has in store.. but I'm coming. I am coming.

**Chapter 1- The Runaway: **_(still Bolt)_

May 5, 2013:

My stomach churned as I stepped through the dog door, leaving every bit of memory to my back, I knew it wasn't worth it, but I needed to get away. Now that Penny was grown up, she had better things to do than hang out with someone like me, besides she has a boyfriend, it's obvious she cares about him more, but I know it'll be okay without me. I get a couple of things, and I ran away. If I can recall, Mittens was near Left Downtown, which is over five hundred miles away, I guess all I can do is walk.

The rain glistened against my back, no other little house in sight, so I'm sure that I am as far away as possible. I begin to stop as my paws were getting the best of me, and I sat down near the outskirts of the oak trees. I hear a rustling against the bushes, and I pounce back, growling at the location, realizing I don't have super-powers it is kind of useless messing up my fur for nothing. I slowly get up and walk away. The rustling begins again. I turn, slightly shifting my head once again. This time even more noise occurred.

"Bolt?" a slight murmur whispered.

"Who's there?" I step forward.

Then, I am pounced on by someone very small, yet I couldn't see who they were.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, thinking of an enemy or someone who might try to kill me.

"BOLT!" I hear as I feel my leg being pulled.

Wait, I knew that voice from somewhere, "Rex?" I slowly question.

"Yea, that's me! Get on up!" he pushed me up, my eyes still blinded by the sudden occurrence.

"What are you doing here?" I say.

"I've been looking for you!" he answers, "C'mon!"

He pushes me forward and him and I kept walking, the search for my love.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sight and The Fight

**Chapter 2- The Sight:**

After about a week of walking and bus-rides, Rex and I have finally reached our destination, and hopefully my first pursuit of happiness in a long time. The final ride was a long time of confusion and butterflies. I want to meet her right away. The smell of downtown, really reminded me of home. I couldn't believe where I was at the moment, and I just want to see those clover-leaf, emerald eyes immediately. The bus finally stopped to a halt, and the driver yelled

"No pets allowed."

Immediately, we were thrown out of the bus and left there as it drived away.

I kept walking, my face down, and I stumbled into something, I thought a small brush of land, but I heard a slight shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say.

I looked up, and hers eyes gave me a trance.

"Bolt?" Mittens began to slowly ask.

I could see Rex behind me, smiling.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did and I everything, bu-" I slowly stopped, her lips locked against mine.

"M-M-Mittens." I stutter, the butterflies getting even worse.

Mittens began to blush as I saw her face turn a strawberry red.

"I'll leave you two alone," Rex says, walking away from the scene.

"I-I'm sorry." Mittens begins to say.

"Oh, it's completely fine." I reply, as I begin to blush as well.

"I can't be here…" she answers.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"He will see us…"

"Who will see us?" I ask.

Mittens begins to walk away, as I slowly follow her. She turns around.

"Look I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mittens, I need to know who this is."

"You don't want to know. He's big, strong; he could rip you to shreds.."

I pause. I hear the sound of gravel, the sound you would hear of someone running, I slowly look to the sky.

_(Mitten's P.O.V.)_

I told him to leave, what I did was wrong, I could've just gotten him killed right there. The sound of gravel filled my ears as much as it did Bolt's. He was coming. I could tell he was angry.

"I see, a new piece of meat."

"Oh, shit." I whisper.

"Who is this?" he asks.

_(Bolt's P.O.V.)_

This does not look good. My head feels like it is spinning right now. First, I was just kissing the love of my life and now I could be in a gang fight.

I growl, pushing back my back paws.

"You're funny, pup." he smirks.

He lunges at me and I can feel the blood coming out of my white fur. Already, I was left lying against the ground.

_(Mitten's P.O.V.)_

I could've sworn he was dead. what have I gotten myself into? A slight tear begins to make it's way across my cheek, and before I knew it, I was on the ground, too. He is not happy when he sees me with someone else, he gets abusive. The mix of tears and blood going down my mouth, did not taste good as I lifted my stature up.

"You get your damn hands off of him!" I yell.

"Awe, little princess lost her knight in shining armor! Go figure!" he laughs.

_(Bolt's P.O.V.) _

This is my last chance. My saving grace. I get the remaining strength of my legs and push up, body-slamming the boxer against the glass, the shards stabbing every bit of skin on his body. He catapulted down a thirty foot drop, and was dead instantly. I didn't realize what I had done, and did feel a bit guilty about it.

_(Mitten's P.O.V.) _

I was speechless. I actually felt like he was a prince, he came to save me… like I was actually worth it.

"Oh my god," he says, feeling the blood on his broken paw. I could tell it stung by his facial expressions.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this." I said.

I thought about what had just happened… the fallout, outcome.

_(Rex's P.O.V.) _

All I heard was the shattering of glass hitting against the paved building. Was Bolt dead? Was Mittens dead? Anyone who fell at that height was obviously dead. I ran as fast as my hamster ball could take me. I run up to the building, neither of them being dead, and I felt a slight sigh of relief.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"Oh- nothing." Mittens replies, Bolt slowly laughing.

Something was going on, I could sense it, smell it even.

"Okay." I say, I guess I should just leave, me being the third wheel and all.

_(Mitten's P.O.V.)_

All I wanted to do was spend the rest of my life with him, forever, but I don't know if he feels the same. I mean, for a shy cat like me? He's a dog.. it wouldn't fit.

"Bolt?"

"Yea?" he asks.

"Why do you love me?"

"You're every definition of prefect, Mittens. I would never leave you again, look what I did was stupid, it wasn't even worth it." he says.

"But- Penny?"

"She doesn't care about me anymore. She has better things to do in life than me, I'm useless." he replies.

"No you are not!" I demand back.

"Really? Show me." he answers.

I lean in for a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Does that prove what I was saying?" I question.

His face as red as the blood on his paws.

"Oh- your paws."

I look down, seeing as if one was fractured. "You okay?" I ask.

"I'm okay as long as you are," he says.

My stomach filling with butterflies, my hands feeling numb.

"I'm gonna go… get something for your paw! Yea!" I slowly walk away into the long, lost woods."

"See you when you get back!" Bolt says, his voice echoing away the faster I kept running, the dirt under my feet… how embarrassing. I knew if I could run away quick enough, he wouldn't see me, I felt so amazed at what just happened, I felt like I could fly; fly away from everything bad that happened to me, ever since I was a kitten, all of the abuse, of the misfortune. I just needed space to breath and now, I need to treat Bolt.


	3. Chapter 3: My True Form

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope it wasn't too big of a plot twist, but I hope you enjoyed 3 yea**

Chapter 3- My True Form

The blood reaching to my paws, the glass shattering below me and I fall to the depths of an unknown place, not knowing of my surroundings. Where was I?

Who- am I? My paws getting larger and larger and I fell to the floor, my yelling worsening. My long, white fur turns into a streak black and my mind-set completely changed. The world began to shake and the walls slowly began to run towards me: one forward and the other behind, and I was trapped there. This was the goodbye…..

"Ouch!" I yell, hitting my head under the fort Mittens and I made the night before. _It was all a nightmare._ I slowly begin to sit back down, when I hear the sound of Rex.

_(Rex's P.O.V.) _

_Where was she? _ This is what I asked myself as I was running back through the long and never-ending forest brush. She has never just ran away like this before, and for me, I got a little worried.

Finally, at the sight of the buildings, I ran as fast as I could.

"Bolt!" I began to scream, "Bolt!"

I see Bolt in his own slumber, but that didn't matter, what mattered was that we **need **to find Mittens. I began to shake him slightly and he finally began opening his eyes.

_(Bolt's P.O.V.)_

I had noticed I feel asleep, and when I woke up to the sight of Rex, I really didn't feel like moving a single paw.

"What are you doing?" I ask, trying not to sound rude.

"Mittens!" he begins, struggling for air, as I could see he was running, "she's gone Bolt!"

"Wait, what happened?" I question, now being very concerned.

"I-I-I don't know Bolt, that's why we need to look for her!"

I immediately get up, and begin running.

_(Mitten's P.O.V.)_

All I could see was black… was I being cat-napped? I try to scream as much as I can, but the airtight cloth wrapped around my face began to get in my mouth.

"Shut up, kit." a hear coming up ahead.

The cloth slowly unravels and I begin to have the ability to speak. I look up, now that it's off my face, and I see the moon's crystal light, blinding me.

"What time is it?!" I yell.

I had no realization of what was going on, and I all I could see was a blur, and I was asleep.

I open my eyes, to see the sun and the grey clouds filling the air.

I begin to try to get up, but I couldn't.

What? I push myself up even harder, and it gave a shock to all of my paws.

I tried to scream, but I lost basically every vocal chord in my body due to my vocal loss.

_(Bolt's P.O.V.) _

After about twenty minutes of walking, I begin to slow down.

"What's wrong, Bolt?" Rex questions.

"It's worthless… maybe she was just, trying to say goodbye."

"Don't doubt anything, Bolt! We will find her!" Rex answers, I can see he's trying to cheer me up, yet nothing is working.

The clouds begin to turn a mist and rain falls onto Rex and I.

"There is no way we can find her now," I say "she never even liked me in the first place."

"It is okay, Bolt." he puts his hand on my shoulder, "just keep believing."

We have been walking as it seems forever, and sadly my feet get the best of me. Rex and I decided to get some rest, when suddenly I sound filled mine and his ears. A cry, a scream. The broken chain of suspense. I like the wolf in my dream, I ran as fast as I could, to save whoever this may be.

That is when I saw her, beaten, tortured.

That one last punch, and it was all my fault. I never could've saved her in time.

I jump up to the stranger, my paws pressing off the ground landing right in front of him, my gaze drawn to his dark red, soulless eyes.

He laughs, as if I'm a newborn trying to see.

"You pathetic little pup!" he yells kicking me against the wall.

My paw worsened as it never had gotten healed.

_(Mitten's P.O.V.)_

I could not bear to see him getting hurt again, for all he thought, I could be dead. I know that he would take in pity for me, if I didn't do something. I knew if one was dead, the rest would make him and I dead. This was forbidden love, wasn't it? We are supposed to be together, but this, isn't right. The moon was filling in the sky and I knew this wasn't good. Not only they've fought all night, but… he wouldn't want to see me. That is why I ran.

"Stop!" I yell finally, my eyes shifting to a mysterious gold.

"Mittens?" he begins, "I'm fine."

Before I could reply, he was lunged at again, slamming his head against the wall, knocking him still.

The moon was rising more and more and there was no way I could control it now.

_(Bolt's P.O.V.)_

The sight of seeing Mittens like this, worried me as to what was going on.

She began to clench her teeth, and the chains on her paws broke.

"Mittens?" I ask worryingly.

The screaming pierced my ears, and made them almost bleed even.

_(Mitten's P.O.V.) _

I knew this wasn't going to end well, he wouldn't want me to be like this. Looking at him, he hides behind the trunk of a tree, dazed and confused. I'm just a monster.

Suddenly, I jump up, noticing my paws being different before.

"Oh… no." I begin.

_(Bolt's P.O.V.)_

She was gorgeous. I was amazed. Her green eyes gold, she wasn't a cat anymore… she was a dog. I knew that I couldn't stay in la-la-land forever, we needed to get away.

I straddle Mittens onto my back and Rex was behind.

"What are you doing?" Mittens asks.

"I'm taking my princess home." I smile, and away we went.  
I now knew who she was, she was the wolf in my dream... She wasn't a monster.. she was beautiful.. and she was all mine.


	4. Chapter 4: Is This Even Real?

**Chapter 4- Is This Even Real?**

_(Bolt's P.O.V.)_

"Let me go!" she yells, kicking the side of my back repeatedly.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you!" I reply back, a smirk beginning to build on my face. The disguise.

_(Mitten's P.O.V.)_

I know he wanted answers. I could hear the pack masters' footsteps, shuffling against the damp and cold grass, bleeding through my ears. They were coming close. Too close. I pounce on top of Bolt's neck where he fell behind the brush.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asks in a stern tone.

"Me?" I continue, "you're the one trying to get yourself killed."

I pull him down to the ground harder as the guards walk past the debris unknowingly.

_(Bolt's P.O.V.)_

I knew she was hiding something from me, yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

Before I knew what was going on, the whole day had passed, and Mittens and I were both behind the same shade of evergreen.

"What are we doing?" I question, letting out a slight yawn.

"They have local surveillance here, and if we even make a move, they will be determined to kill you and me both."

"How are you like this anyway?" I go on, "I mean, what made you like this?"

"The advancement of technology is insane, they poke and prod you like you're their little test subjects." she says, lowering her head in the remark.

The silence of the night, filled myself with worry, as this has never happened before. Even before this, you would at least hear something.

Something was blowing on my shoulder, like a loud breathing, and I turn around and ran.

"Bolt!" I hear echoing inside my head, the ringing sensation.

The dart was inside me now, and I fell into a deep sleep….

/

I feel a sharp pain in my arm as I wake up from the blur of the night before.

The cold, quarantined prison bars that they called cages were surrounding me.

I see the fog of my vision finally defining where I even was. The two men dressed in black with air masks on come into the room and take their first victims. I see birds, rats, cats, dogs, any animal I could imagine… but that wasn't the end of it all.

The room was spinning around so fast that I couldn't even hear what Mittens was even saying to me.

I was laid on top of this long surface filled with plastic wrapping all around it.

I felt so weak from the tranquilizer dart lodged inside my abdomen, giving me abdominal pain.

Before I knew it I was thrown out of the lab and onto the tiled floor, slipping on acids and pools of blood and finally knocking over a kit of chemicals, the glass shattering over my head and I automatically lose feeling.

_(Mitten's P.O.V.)_

The sight of a crime scene. Glass and a lot of blood, and there was nothing I could do. The screams were useless, the cries for help was unneeded, if I kept on going it might as well be better left unsaid..

I give out as much power as I could as finally unpicked the lock and straddled Bolt onto my back. The rest was just on after.

_(Bolt's P.O.V.)_

Everything was uncertain. I felt, different than I was before. But why? I needed to rewind the clock. What was going on? What was happening to me?

I feel the slight push as if someone was trying to wake me up.

"Mittens?" I ask, my eyes still clenching shut.

The opening of my eyes and seeing her fascinated me. She was beautiful.

"We need to head out soon," she begins.

"For what?"

"Something bad could happen- to both of us." she replies.

"What do you me-" the pain of my bones forced me to stop and otherwise scream.

The feeling of something adding on to my body. What was that chemical in that glass? What does it make me do? What can I do to stop it? All of these questions circled my head, my ears and my eyes.

My eyes turning to complete darkness. My fur changing to a dark black instead of white. What was happening to me?

"The stronger we get, the more we forget." Mittens says, getting up and beginning to walk away.

"What about me? Wait what does that mean?"

"It means we have to go," she says and away we fled.

**Chapter 4 1/2- The Antidote:**

_(Mitten's P.O.V.)_

I could feel his presence behind me, but now it's not time for romance.

I know what pain Bolt is going through, yet him and I needed to go as soon as possible. If this keeps happening, then we could potentially go through amnesia, forget our love for eachother.

The only way we could make it was to get through the back of the quarantine, and hopefully not get caught.

Luckily, I knew the exact directions and if the door was locked or not.

After about thirty minutes Bolt and I reached the quarantine.

"Stay back," I declare, and I go to the back door, getting on my hind legs and trying to open the bottom lock. Great, the door was rigged. My fair share. The door creaked and I heard the clicking and clanking of their shoes as it flowed through the building. Bolt stepped behind me and I let him stay there.

I could hear two of them talking and knew they were in front of the door.

Tonight, Bolt and I would prepare a stakeout.

_(Bolt's P.O.V.)_

The suspense was making my heart race because I knew, if Mittens and I got caught, then this could be the death of us. My blood was racing through my body and I didn't know if it was the adrenaline rush or the chemicals I cracked over my head. After a while, it seemed like they were closing down, which was the good place to start.

I walked up to the back corners where I could crouch below the undergrowth as I see those sick creatures leave.

"Bill, I need you to keep an eye out on those animals tonight, so of them get a little crazy," says one of them.

"Yes sir I will," replies to another one, I'm guessing that one being Bill.

I creep back over to Mittens.

"Shit." I whisper.

"What is wrong?" she asks.

"Someone will be here tonight," I answer.

"Just one person isn't going to hurt us, Bolt," she smirks, "we can do this."

After the rest of them left, I looked through the crack of the back door, where I see the man sitting back on his chair, if we could hide behind some sort of surface, maybe we could get in without him noticing us.

The man then began talking on the phone, now was our chance.

"Come on," I whisper, Mittens right behind me.

This was going to be great.

_(Mitten's P.O.V.)_

Bolt and I then evacuated into the small building hiding behind some of the cages surrounding the floors.

The animals inside the cages could tell we were near them and they were not happy. It was obvious they were being tested.

The man finally got off of the phone.

He began to circle the cages to see what was going on.

The more he came behind, the more we walked.

My heart pumping out of my chest, the man was just about five inches away from us and I yelled, "Run!"

The man began to chase us into the lab and we became cornered.

He began to face me.

"It's okay little kitty," he says, "you'll be safe soon."

I was right beside a cage with a bird in it, and this was my only chance.

The more he smiled, the more I felt uncomfortable.

"How is this for ya?!" I yell, and unlock the cage with my bare hands.

The bird attacking the man, and Bolt and I ran.

We had to find the antidote.

_(Bolt's P.O.V.)_

I had to no idea where I was going, but my feet were taking me somewhere. The man finally recovered, and I knew something was not right. I turned around for one second and the man was in front of me. _Does he have powers, too?_

"Now you are all mine, little dog!" he laughs.

I run the other way and I see no sign of Mittens.

"Mittens!" I yell.

I did not hear a reply. Not even a scream. Nothing.

I managed to jump on top of the desk and stay up there.

He grabbed me and began to put me in one of the cages. I see a small syringe laying on the desk, when he did not look I luckily had the strength to grab it, and it stuck inside his neck.

The man lost his grip of me and I fell to the ground. I had to find the antidote now, but something wasn't right. I had finally reached the shelves of bottles and test tubes, and I could not find it anywhere.

As I was searching, I heard a near growl behind me.

That same olive-green jacket that man had on was ripped up to shreds, and a wolf was taken in his place.

He lunged, but before he could I ran, and he lodged his head into the wall.

I hid under one of the small desks and the wolf had beaten the door down, after escaping himself from the wall.

I knew he would find me. His eyes gazing across the room and putting his eyes on me. He tried to bite me, but I jumped on the desk and busted through the glass panes, escaping at the right enough time.


End file.
